The Right Incentive
by ScotSniper
Summary: "Will do anything for money… within reason." – Submit an OC and a request fic. Read to see how. HAHAHA YOU REALLY THINK THIS WILL BE A GENERIC FIC? FOOLISH FOOLY FOOLS THIS IS NO GENERIC FIC!  Or is it even correct to call this a fanfic at all!
1. INTRO Part 1

**~The Right Incentive~**

**By ScotSniper  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yep, that's right yet another fic… I'll finish the other ones I swear! Expect <strong>cameos<strong> from the **Manga cast** at random times and other hilarity!

Anyways I thought up an idea that people would submit a character and problem that the character wanted resolved.

* * *

><p><strong>Rules!<strong>

By review you submit a character and a problem, like so:

_**Character's Name**_: Andrew "Andy" Weir

_**Character's Personality**_: The quiet and timid sort, but very protective of people he cares about. (Be more detailed than this please! I'm just lazy!) – Also the character can't be a Champion/Elite/Gymleader of any region, if they were why would they need help?

_**Brief information on clothing + Equipment**_: Striped Yellow shirt and shorts. Carries a pendant with his name engraved on it. (I won't describe clothing much if its unnecessary)

_**Pokemon Partner**_: Numel (Just one Pokemon to showcase in case they are forced into a battle – NO LEGENDARIES! NO SHINIES! NO EEVEELUTIONS! NO "STARTERS"! Using these shows a lack of creativity when creating a character.

_**Problem**_: Sister is missing, thought to have been kidnapped. (Again… details help…) AND BE ORIGINAL! (Be funny too…)

_**Important!**_ : If I like the form you have submitted **I'll PM you** and **we can discuss a plotline**. **Not all ideas may be accepted**, so try and be creative the next time. (Don't spam me with endless requests with the same characters). Also, I may do "plot" oriented chapters that focus on the characters.

And this is the result of a "proper" submission...

* * *

><p><span>'<span>**Kids these days…' Pt 1/2**

* * *

><p>It was a rainy day in Viridian City. The sky was grey and miserable like a weeping soul. The ground had now gone soft as water seeped into the earth, the once neat walkways of the city where now flowing with streams of fresh mud. The streets where empty as most had retreated inside to wait out the coming storm. Well, almost empty.<p>

A lone boy ran down the mud-covered path, his head hung low to hide the tears on his young face. A pointless task since there was none around to see them. A small metal locket dangled weakly from his neck, although the metal had long since lost its shine a word that was engraved on the surface of the locket was still visible.

'_Andy'_

Andy clenched a letter in his hand tightly and shook his head in denial.

'_She can't have meant it…'_ He told himself. _'She loves me… doesn't she?'_

His clothing had become soaked in the downpour and Andy quickly began to feel the heat leaving his body.

'_Have to find her…'_ He thought weakly trying to ignore the shivers that racked his body.

His foot hit a large piece of drifting mud and he slipped. He lay facedown on the ground for several minutes trying to clear his scattered mind. Rain continued to pound his back mercilessly as if trying to rub salt into the wounds.

Suddenly the beating rain stopped, yet the sound of rainfall continued.

Andy slowly opened his eyes and looked up. A figure stood above him with an umbrella. She looked quite old, in her late sixties Andy guessed. She spoke to him, her voice soft and sympathetic. Unfortunately her words were far from sympathetic.

"Hey kid, you are aware that if you just lie there you'll end up dying?"

Andy gazed at her in shock. How could a person say such things in such a caring tone?

Realising that Andy wasn't going to answer her the old woman spoke again. "Do you need somewhere to go? I run a café nearby, you look like you need a place to warm up."

Andy felt himself nodding weakly as he slowly drew himself up and started to follow her.

"Kids these days…" She groaned shaking her head. "You are all so strange… perhaps it's just my luck I end up meeting the strange ones."

Andy frowned as she said this. Did she meet people like him often?

* * *

><p>After a brief journey Andy found himself standing in front of an old looking building, it seemed like the structure was divided into two halves. The bottom half had a sign on it that simple read "<em>Café<em>". The Upper half had a sign on it too: "_Will do anything for money… within reason._"

The young boy frowned, who in their right mind would run such a shop?

The old lady shook his shoulder to get his attention. "Come inside, you need something warm to drink."

After a moments hesitation Andy entered after the old lady. To his surprise the café wasn't empty, there was several customers chatting away happily with large smiles on their faces. The interior of the café itself looked very sleek and modern in contrast to the outside.

Suddenly a loud voice caught his attention. "There ya are you old crone!"

Andy's eyes settled on a figure that sat the corner of the room, leaning against the far wall. He had dark brown messy hair and was garbed in a dark grey jacket and blue-grey jeans. In one of his hands was a knife, which he was using to carve a long piece of wood that rested on his thigh. On inspection of his features (Andy had to squint) he looked like he was in his late teens and had a crude smirk on his face. A small blue and Black fox was curled up on his shoulder sleeping peacefully despite the teenager's loud outburst. It suddenly cracked open one of its blood red eyes to stare back at him, as if it could sense his gaze.

_'Hey, there are uglier people to oggle ya know.'_ A strange voice echoed in his head, it sounded childlike, with a mischievous feeling to it.

"Who are you calling "Old crone"!" The Old woman snapped bringing Andy back to reality. "I should just evict you and be done with the stupid antics you get up to!"

"Whatever, Joe." The Teenager shrugged. "I thought since you had taken so long you had finally decided to find a hole to crawl into and die."

Andy gawked at the cruel comment.

The old woman, Joe snorted. "You with you ungrateful whelp! Since we're talking why don't you pay me the rent you owe me?"

"Rent?" The Teenager frowned, glancing at her in confusion. "What do you mean rent? I paid you last month."

Joe grumbled. "That's the thing about rent, you pay it monthly you idiot!"

Andy noticed that the other customers were ignoring the conversation… as if they were used to it…

"That's news to me." The Teenager shrugged. "When did this payment change happen?"

"Don't act dumb! You are anything but dumb!" Joe snarled. "I took you in when you had nowhere to go! And how do you repay my kindness? ! With rude insults and abuse!"

"It doesn't count as kindness if you charge me." The Teenager pointed out, before glancing at Andy. "Hey kid?"

Andy realized that he was referring to him. "Y-yeah?"

"Watch out for this old lady, she'll find a way to enslave you."

"That's enough out of you Willow!" Joe snapped. "Go back to your little shop upstairs and quit disrupting my business!"

Willow simply shrugged and continued to carve away at the piece of wood.

Joe let out an exasperated sigh and turned back to Andy. "Sorry about that, he's been nothing but a pain in the neck since I met him." She led Andy towards the counter and quickly made him a hot chocolate.

"So why do you put up with him?" Andy accepted the drink gratefully and started drinking, letting out a content sigh as the drink warmed his body.

"It's complicated." Joe just laughed. "Anyway, let me introduce myself, my name is Josephine Ayaka."

"Andrew Weir." Andy smiled for the first time in what seemed like ages. "My sister calls me Andy…"

"So why where you lying out in the mud Andy?" Joe questioned him, while producing a hot piece of meat pie.

"Looking for my sister…" Andy grimaced. "When my mother died she took care of me and stopped them from taking me into a foster home… She's always been there for me… but…" Andy trailed off.

"But?" Joe raised an eyebrow.

Andy produced the letter he was carrying. "I found this when I got home from trainer school…"

Joe took the letter and examined it; her face fell as she read it.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Andy<em>

_I can't take care of you anymore…_

_It's time for you to grow up now._

_Leave, and don't come back_.

_Karie_

* * *

><p>"She wouldn't just leave me like that!" Andy burst tears once again forming in his eyes. "I bet those thugs are behind this!"<p>

"Thugs?" Joe questioned him, sending a glance in Willow's direction. "What thugs?"

"These men arrived in Viridian a couple of months ago… they said their name was the '_Tauros Gang_' or something… their leader said he was interested in my sister. I still don't know why they want her so badly she hasn't done anything wrong!" Andy snarled. "All they are is a bunch of bullies! And their leader had Tauros horns attached to his skull! His SKULL! ! Why would somebody do that? ! It doesn't make him a better villain character!"

"I'd imagine there are worse places you could attach Tauros horns..." Willow mused from his corner.

"Aww… poor you." Another customer, a girl around the same age as Willow comforted him, giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder. The first thing Andy noticed about her was her smile; her beautiful smile, that immediately made him feel better. He lost himself in her sapphire blue eyes that seemed so calm and yet powerful at the same time.

Andy quickly realized he was staring and turned away from her blushing. The girl didn't seem bothered by this and ran one of her hands through her long light brown hair. Her skin seemed quite pale, Andy noticed, was she sick?

"Wow kid you seem to have an ability to attract lots of strange people to you, but that's probably just the plot of this chapter." Willow remarked sitting on the bar stool beside him and continued to cut away pieces of wood with his knife.

Andy paused, slightly unnerved by Willow's knife. "W-what do you mean?"

"Mallori here," Willow gestured towards the girl. "Is a sadist. Because girls who are sadistic are generally more likeable characters according to some Poll the author read."

"That's a lie!" Mallori snarled. "I am not a sadist!"

"Do you, or do you not, enjoy causing others pain?" Willow interrogated her.

"You're taking it out of context!"

"Answer the question."

"Yes." Mallori said in a low voice as she removed her skateboard from her back and raised it like a club above Willow's head her face became contorted as a wicked smile took over her once graceful features.

Andy gulped; this wasn't going to end well.

"She also loves Strawberry Milk." Willow added suddenly and turned to Josephine. "Hey Joe, get Mallori here a strawberry Milk on my tab."

Mallori's wicked expression vanished as soon as the words "strawberry" and "milk" registered in her mind. A slight smile formed on her face and she lowered her skateboard and took the seat next to him. "Heh, you know me too well 'Low…" She chuckled.

"Are you gonna buy me a drink too Willow?" A boy with blonde hair, mostly covered by a black beanie yawned. He had a dark colored jacket on, similar to Willow's and wore a set of light blue jeans. "I'll have a shot of vodka!"

Willow just shot the newcomer a blank look. "You're only sixteen Jean, don't announce you're drinking underaged in public."

Jean smiled cheekily. "Nobody in this dump cares who drinks what! I mean, you buy alcohol here all the time and you are underage too!"

"Do as I say, not as I do." Willow replied in a monotone. "Besides I only drink because the author thinks it will make me look cool…"

(Scot: it does.)

"Please? Maybe once Scot sees I can handle alcohol he'll let me smoke too!"

"No."

"Pretty Please?"

"No."

"Even with a cherry on top?"

"I would have to be a very big cherry."

Realizing Willow wasn't going to relent Jean pouted and took the seat next to Mallori with a scowl. "You suck, if my creator was writing this fic I'd be wasted by now."

Andy glanced at the three who had lined up at the bar with him. Despite their hostility towards each other, they seemed quite close. Andy smiled to himself. They were like a family. (We're assuming he doesn't realize they've been breaking the fourth wall…)

A moment of peace settled inside the café. Andy closed his eyes and leaned back on the barstool. It suddenly donned on him that this was no ordinary café, no; it wasn't even an ordinary building… it felt comforting, warm, like being held by a close relative on a cold winter's day.

But this peace was not meant to last.

The doors of the bar burst open and four intimidating bulky men in leather coated strode in. Everyone in the café fell silent and observed the newcomers. Stitched into the backs of their sleeveless leather jackets was a picture of a Tauros. One of the men, a very fat and bald one, was on his PokeGear.

"Boss, we found him… … understood, I'll bring him right away." The baldy Tauros gang member hung up and slipped his phone into his jacket. "Hello there Andy. Remember me?"

Andy felt a chill run down his spine as he gazed into the ruthless eyes of the man. He had started to reach out to grab him until Joe quickly rushed in front of him. "What do you want with this child? And how dare you storm into my café in that manner!"

The leading Tauros gang member snarled. "Stand aside you hag! This has nothing to do with you!"

Joe didn't move.

The Gang member grunted and raised a fist to strike her. Andy eyes widened in horror.

**SMACK**

When Andy opened his eyes the gang member was lying face down on the bar's floor, unconscious. Willow stood over the unconscious gang member, the wooden sword he was carving in his hand.

Willow yawned. "What's wrong with you people? You can't hit a lady, even if she looks like a troll."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TROLL!" Joe screamed. "Even when you're helping people you abuse them!"

The other Tauros members backed up slightly, one of them raised his fists in fury. "How dare you! I'll crush you for that!"

"What a cliché thing for a villain to say…" Willow pondered. "Don't you have anything better, or was the author deliberately making you generic grunts?"

The second Gang member let out a roar and charged at Willow, but a foot caught his leg, tripping him and causing him to smash his head off a table. Jean had tripped him. "Oops… I totally didn't mean to do that." He remarked with a grin.

Andy suddenly felt scared, they were fighting to protect him… and they didn't even realize who they were dealing with.

The remaining two grunts closed in on Jean and Willow, neither seemed phased by their intimidating opponents.

"He was like that when I got here…" Jean told them with a carefree wave.

"Totally believable, Jean, totally believable…" Willow said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Noisy jerks…" Mallori sighed as she stood up, dusting her thick white jumper and fixing the creases in her black skirt as she did so. "I can't even have a drink in peace anymore…"

Andy turned to look in her direction; surely she wouldn't join in too?

In a blur of movement Mallori had picked up her skateboard and shot over to the two remaining Tauros Members. Another flash of movement and both where sent screaming out the window and door respectively. Needless to say it looked like it hurt.

The first gang member groaned and got back up; seeing that his comrade was down he flung his large body over his shoulder and ran back out the door, but not before yelling. "We'll remember this!"

Willow strode up to the door and yelled after them. "Can you get anymore cliché! ?"

Andy glanced around at his saviors. "You guys… why?"

"I don't let bullies have their way in my Cafe!" Joe announced proudly.

"I can't drink strawberry milk unless everything is perfect… like strawberry milk." Mallori added taking a sip of her strawberry milk.

"I didn't like them, they smelled funny." The Blond haired boy muttered. "W00t! Heartwarming scene has been combo broken!"

* * *

><p><strong>Scot<strong>: '**C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!**'

* * *

><p>Everyone turned to Willow expecting him to say something. But he just stared back at them awkwardly and shrugged.<p>

Joe shook her head and let out another exasperated sigh. "Andy, these three here are the odd ones I was telling you about. They live upstairs and run that "We'll do anything for money shop"."

"Within reason." Mallori added, taking another sip of her milk.

She pointed at Mallori. "Miss Thorn here is the most tolerable of the three." She pointed at the Blond haired one. "He's Jean… I have nothing nice to say about him."

"Hey!" Jean snapped angrily.

"And Willow is…" She pointed at Willow who was still carving away at his wooden sword. "Is…" She trailed off for a few moments.

"Is…?" Andy continued

"Maybe they can help you with your problem?" Joe suggested never finishing her previous sentence.

Andy nodded and smiled. "Can you guys help me rescue my sister?"

Willow stood up straight. "Got any money?"

Andy gawked. "WHAT? ! YOU'RE CHARGING ME? !"

Willow scoffed. "You're asking us to infiltrate or beat up a large gang of well armed thugs… there's a good change we could end up seriously hurt and you expect us to do it for free?"

Andy's face fell and Joe started trembling with rage.

Willow let out a sigh. "Guys we're going to go beat up those Tauros Thugs, nobody invades our territory like that!"

Mallori and Jean immediately jumped up to follow him.

"Wait, wait!" Andy cried. "You just said you weren't going to save her!"

"We aren't going to save her." Willow explained. "We're just going to go in and beat up all those thugs. If someone like you, walked in after we had beaten all of them up and just so happened to save his sister, then it's hardly our problem isn't it?"

Andy smiled getting the message. "Thank you."

Willow glanced at him with a blank expression. "For what?"

As the four left the café, Joe stood in the doorway looking after them. She let out another sigh and massaged her temples.

"Kids these days…"


	2. INTRO Part 2

Scot: My friend Unknown Guy 960 has decided that we "must" be co-authors in this fic... naturally I said no... but he was very persuasive. (He gave me cookies!) We decided to add commentary throughout the chapter to comment on each others (My) work.

(Scotsniper Speaking)

[Unknown Guy 960 speaking]

* * *

><p>'Kids these days…' Pt 22

* * *

><p>Andy led his so-called-'companions' to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the Viridian Forest. Soon the group of four stood before a large building. The entire complex had a large wall that surrounded the large building and with one large visible gateway that several large men guarded. The guards each had a large leather coat and a large metallic pole for a weapon, not to mention they each had a large Pac-man fever lunch box to carry their large sandwiches and extra large soft drinks for their unusually large appetite. Also, Ken (a.k.a. Unknown Guy 960) would have been amused if they wore large horns connected to tiny helmets that would give them a laughable look.<p>

* * *

><p>[WHY ARE YOU OVERUSING THE WORD 'LARGE'? !]<p>

* * *

><p>Andy turned back to Willow, who appeared to the self-appointed leader of the group.<p>

"So, do you know how many gang members there are?" Willow asked him in a near emotionless tone.

"Umm, a-about twenty? I dunno…" Andy stuttered. Having seen him action, Andy was keen not to upset him, especially when he's clearly the main character of the story.

"What Pokémon do they commonly use?" He asked with a weary sigh, scratching his head with an apparent lack of care for the entire situation as Jean hopped and skipped around chasing Butterfree in the background. With a baseball bat.

"Zubat, Rattata, and all those common Pokémon that you can find around these parts…" Andy answered meekly. "They require a Tauros to join, though."

"Zubat?" Jean asked as he returned suddenly, tossing an odd looking ball from one hand to another. "You mean those annoying flying little bloodsuckers that spammed us every single time we went into a cave back in Hoenn?"

"Yes… unfortunately." Mallori answered him with a scowl. "Willow, you know that we could just storm the place and blow the whole place into dust along with everyone inside it. It'd be A LOT more fun that way."

"B-But," Andy cut in. "But my sister's in there! Remember?"

He was tragically ignored. Since, you know, he's not a main character.

"Probably." Willow answered with a shrug. "OR, we could sneak through the unguarded backdoor. Now THAT's what I call tactical offense."

Andy stumbled back in shock. "W-what?"

"The guards at the front are just acting as intimidating figures, to deter entry from the front. My guess is that they were either too lazy or too cheap to hire people to guard the back. Or quite possibly because Scot wanted to give us the opportunity and deliberately created a clear opening to show we can be stealthy." Willow explained with a yawn. "Great. Now I have a headache from listening to myself..."

Willow turned back to face the group. "So, we're going to sneak around back-" Willow caught himself when he realized that only Jean and Andy were listening to him. Okay, only Andy, since a particular tree piqued Jean's interested. "Where's Mallori?"

An explosion went off from the Tauros Gang's base as several screams can be heard.

"Squirrel!" Jean shouted randomly as he pointed at a Pachurisu on the tree's branch, hardly aware of the recent explosion. The electric squirrel frowned at him, threw a nut at his head which bounced off with a sound bonk, and scuttled away into the tree.

Willow groaned as he put a hand to his forehead. "You suppose we should go help her? And Jean, a little attention here."

"I don't know Willow… I kinda have a stitch from running out here, since I've stuffed myself on Joe's famous meat pie." Suddenly back in the conversation, Jean explained awkwardly as he played with his hands. "They were delicious though."

There was another explosion and Mallori popped her head over the wall.

"HEY, ARE YOU GUYS GONNA HELP ME OR NOT?"

A deep voice that probably belonged to a Tauros gang member suddenly cried out in horror. "OH GOD THAT SKITTY IS EATING HIM!"

"THAT'S RIGHT BREADCAT, KEEP USING BITE!" Mallori cackled maniacally as she commanded her Skitty to attack the Tauros goons before they could even send out their own Pokémon to defend themselves. Sounds of leather tearing and grown-ups screaming filled the air. "BITE LIKE YOU GOTTA BITE 'EM ALL!"

A couple of other thugs tried to sneak up on her from behind, but a vicious swing from her skateboard sent both men flying into the outer wall of the mansion.

* * *

><p>[You said it was a warehouse at the start of the chapter!<p>

(Unknown, Unknown, Unknown… you clearly have no idea on how to write a story…)

[*Glares*]

* * *

><p>Willow suddenly hunched over and grabbed his stomach. "Oh… I suddenly don't feel so good… I guess I won't be fighting anymore today." Willow let out another pained groan and leaned against a nearby tree. "Go on without me… go quickly… go out there and save the world… or something like that…"<p>

He plopped onto the ground groaning, with a shaky arm outstretch while the other clutched his heart, trying to exaggerate his point.

"Okay." Jean and Andy shrugged and walked into the now empty perimeter of the Warehouse. "Don't worry 'Low, we'll leave you some of the loot."

"How can you say that without the least amount of concern? !" Willow jumped back up instantly and roared, chasing after them as he flailed his arms in the air wildly and finally resorted to waving the one finger salute. "I'M THE PROTAGONIST!"

Immediately after Jean and Andy had wandered inside the Warehouse, the doors and windows slammed shut and was reinforced with steel bars, sealing them and Mallori inside the building and cutting out any outside interference. The loud sound of something organic slamming into the walls resonated from where the main door had been. A faint voice could be heard cursing outside.

Suddenly, a cage fell from the sky, trapping the three within.

* * *

><p>[Wait… from the sky? What the heck is this madness, Scot! ?]<p>

(*whistles innocently*)

* * *

><p>"Where did that cage come from…?" Mallori pondered to herself, not even worried about the situation as Andy hit the cage deliberately to free himself. Jean took out a lollipop from his pocket and proceeded to lick it.<p>

Typical bad guy laughter echoed through the halls of the mansion-

* * *

><p>[IT'S A WAREHOUSE GODDAMNIT!]<p>

(Details, details…)

[You even called it a warehouse a few lines back!]

(*ahem*Moving on…)

* * *

><p>"How foolish of you to come here Andy…" A rather whiny voice resounded through the intricate marble halls of the warehouse, followed by a badly done giggle-snort.<p>

* * *

><p>[…I'm not going to say anything.]<p>

* * *

><p>Members of the Tauros Gang responded to the call of duty and swarmed into the battlefield armed with some really solid gears of metal used for modern warfare, ready to whip up a bullet storm at a moment's notice. Jean hoped for a halo when he's dead.<p>

Andy cringed. Mallori glared. Willow roared. Jean did… something.

And then there was mortal kombat.

* * *

><p>(…And that's how we do it in Scotland! *Thumbs up*)<p>

[*Facepalm* Why did I ever even…]

* * *

><p>Okay, there isn't because Scot fails at writing battles scenes and Unknown clearly has better things to do than helping someone else write their fanfiction.<p>

* * *

><p>(*squints eyes at Unknown*)<p>

* * *

><p>"It seems that we have some unwelcomed guests…"<p>

A rather petite man walked into the golden hall, and just as Andy had said, he had two big Tauros horns inserted into his skull to make him look intimidating… the problem in his appearance of intimidation was that he happened to be only 5 feet tall, wore oversized round glasses and had a hunched back that made him appear even shorter. But the scariest thing about him was his business suit – and that was because it was a total fashion disaster. A woman in her early twenties dressed in a pink kimono with a flower pattern design followed him quietly. Her head was held low, avoiding eye contact with Andy.

"T-that's him!" Andy cried out, pointing at the man. "He's their leader!"

Suddenly Rylte appeared in the room and mirrored the person in 'The Scream' as he gasped. _'Oh noooeeeesss! It's the evil leader! Boss fight! Boss fight!'_ And ran off again to who knows where.

"Wha…?" Jean and Mallori deadpanned when they saw the leader of the "infamous" Tauros gang and realized that he was nothing like who they thought him to be.

"Scream all you want, nobody will save you!" The Leader (I shall call him "Shorty") cackled.

"Nobody's screaming, Shorty." Mallori deadpanned. "Not in your presence."

"Silence!" He roared in his whiny voice and dug out a piece of paper from his suit pocket and read it as he spoke. "Ahem... How dare you trespass on MY property! And then beat up MY guards on MY estate! You clearly do not value your lives!"

Jean ran his baseball bat along the bars of the cage with a bored expression. "How boring." He announced, confirming everyone's suspicions.

"Did you really think you could storm in and play hero?" Shorty snarled as he crumpled and threw away the written script for his speeches. "Karie is mine! Mine alone! She joined me by her own free will!"

"Liar!" Andy screamed out all his hatred at him. "She hates you! She told me she hates you! And even now she looks at you in disgust!"

"Wrong! I'm here to save them!" Willow suddenly burst in through the back door with his wooden sword drawn, ready for battle. On his shoulder the small blue and black fox from earlier strikes a battle stance, a glowing blue orb of energy forming in its hands. "Have no fear, my captured comrades! The protagonist– _'and hella Rylte!_' – is – err, are here to save the day! "

"Willow, you timed that badly." Mallori sighed. "He said that line ages ago."

"Oh…" Willow mumbled awkwardly as he played with his fingers. "Can we do a retake?"

"...No."

"Oh great, now I look like an ass…totally ruined my heroic entrance..." Willow grumbled. "Don't worry guys, your beloved protagonist is here to save the day…" He continued in a monotone as he raised his sword weakly as if calling to arms, and lowered it.

"You could have said the last part with a bit more enthusiasm." Jean pointed out.

"What's the point?" Willow snapped back at him. The small blue and black fox jumped off his shoulder and ran to request a lollipop from the caged Jean, who refuses and soon a fight to prove who is the true destined beholder of the lollipop began. "I already ruined my entrance!" Willow pouted for a moment, looking like a battered puppy. "You know what? Forget this! I'm going home and enjoy some tea while you beat the super-villains without your invincible leader! Goodbye, see you all in hell!"

Tears formed in the eyes on the Tauros gang members when they heard that they were mentioned as super-villains – they weren't taken seriously since they joined the gang, afterall. But yeah, like all unimportant characters before, they were tragically ignored. Not saddening at all.

"Hey! You can't just leave us here!" Andy cried after him. "You need to save my sister!"

Willow walked out the door and stopped. Suddenly he turned around, and walked back into the warehouse with a smug smirk on his face. "Just as I thought! While all of you stormed in and got caught, I – the intelligent leader, snuck around back and evaded capture!"

'_I warned you 'bout the trap, bro! I told ya dawg!' _Rylte shouted mentally, and went back to fighting with Jean over admission of the lollipop.

Mallori sweatdropped and turned to Jean. "D-did he just do a retake?"

Jean looked up from the fight and frowned. "Yup."

Willow calmly walked up to Shorty and stood over him, before he started looking around. "So, where's the boss? I can't see him anywhere..."

Shorty snarled as his eyes twitched. "Are you… mocking my height imbecile? !"

"Willow, that's him right in front of you…" Jean awkwardly pointed out.

Willow glanced around, seemingly not noticing the short man that was physically trembling with rage. He suddenly pointed at one of Shorty's bodyguards, a tall man with dark skin that returned him a questioning look. "Is that him?"

"No… the guy in front of you, genius..." Mallori facepalmed as veins popped on her head.

"I don't see him…" Willow said as he shaded his eyes with his palm and looked around, eyes squinted. "Still no sight of him..."

A loud click echoed through the halls of the warehouse as everyone fell silent.

Willow glanced down at the short man pointing a pistol at his head. "Ohh, okaaay… now I see him…"

"You…" Shorty trembled. "You people are the reason I hate this world… you are the scum of the earth with your ignorant ways, the trash of the society-"

"Yeah, but you're stupid and confused." Willow cut him off with a carefree wave. "And ugly too. That's probably why you need to kidnap girls to actually get their attention. Just look at his disgusting face."

That earned a few small chuckles from his own people.

"Why you-"

Willow cut him off before he even get a chance to continue. "Rylte, you know the drill."

A blue and black blur ricocheted around the warehouse at surprising speed, knocking out the remaining Tauros grunts and their Pokemon in a flash. The blur did a midair flip and landed on Willow's shoulder, revealing a smirking Riolu with a lollipop in its mouth.

_'Imma playin' Pokéymanz pinballz!' _A childlike voice echoed in everyone's mind_. 'And I just beat the highscore!'_

The cage holding Mallori, Jean and Andy suddenly creaked and fell apart, its individual components hit the ground with a loud clatter.

Shorty glanced around at his unconscious men, shocked at the turn of events. He quickly turned back to Willow and aimed his pistol threateningly at him, hands shaking.

"Gee, save yourself the bother and surrender already." Willow simply grinned in return and acted as if he did not cared about the firearm pointing straight at him. "And you seemed pressured – pressure isn't good for your health, you know."

Shorty glanced around to find something that he could use against the intruder, and noticed the trembling women beside him. He suddenly grabbed Kaire and pointed his gun at her head. Andy cried out in alarm and looked ready to charge forward, Mallori gasped in utter shock and Jean stared at something interesting on the roof.

"Heh... you came to save this girl right? Well she's mine! SHE'S MIN-!"

"I don't want her." Willow shrugged. "The kid does."

"It's because he has one to call his own already!" Jean whispered to Rylte who was suddenly beside him again. (**Author Powers **– _Rylte can be two places at once!_) The Riolu nodded vigorously as the two squinted their eyes at Willow and Malori and both thought something about a shipping.

"Oh?" Shorty turned back to face Andy with a wicked grin. "So the little boy wants his sister back, does he?"

Andy took a brave step forward. "Y-yes… please don't hurt her!" Tears formed in his eyes. "P-please don't…"

Shorty cackled.

"You are living in a fantasy, Andy. Do you think you can go back to your life after this?" He taunted and laughed. "Do you think that your story will include you saving the girl from the grasps of the evil villain and living happily ever after?"

"W-what do y-you mean?" Andy stuttered.

"This girl here, as you can see." Shorty pushed the weapon closer to Kaire's head, causing her to whimper in fear. "I believe she has something to tell you, and I am being kind enough to do so in her place."

"No… don't tell him… please…" She begged pathetically. "Don't… we had a deal…"

"Andy, oh Andy... You see, this girl here isn't your sister." Shorty's wicked smile widened further as he saw Andy's horrified face.

"N-no y-you're lying!" Andy shook his head in denial, but Kaire's tears told him what he needed to know.

"Do you still want her back, little boy?" Shorty laughed. "Of course you don't! She's a liar! She has lied to you your entire life! Everything that you had come to known had always been false! A mere fairytale!"

"Yes." Andy said in a low voice.

"What?" Shorty leaned forward to hear him.

"Yes! I want her back!" Andy shouted at him. "I don't care if she's my real sister or not, I know she loves me and that's enough to fight for her!"

Kaire looked at the boy, surprised and touched. Fresh tears filled her eyes. "Andy… I'm so sorry…"

Shorty gripped his pistol tightly. "If I can't have her… then nobody else can. Nobody."

Andy's eyes widened in horror as his body leaped at the man on instinct. "NO!"

Time seemed to slow down as Shorty squeezed the trigger.

Mallori rushed forward as well, but she wouldn't make it in time. Jean prepared to throw his baseball, but this was too slow as well. Willow made no move, but just watched with a harsh glare, because he knew that the good guys always win in the end, no matter how anticlimactic it is.

The trigger clicked. But there was no bang.

'_Just according to keikaku...heheheh...' _A childish voice echoed into the minds of everyone present.

Shorty glanced down at his weapon, clicking the trigger repeatedly in panic. "What the…?"

"Ahem." Willow coughed to get everyone's attention. In his Riolu's hand was the magazine for the gun. Rylte held it upside down and allowed the contents to fall, making tingling sounds as the bullets clattered onto the floor.

'_Remember kids!'_ A voice boomed in everyone's head_. 'Don't play with guns! They make your head pop!'_

Shorty scowled, turning on his heels and prepared to run for his life. However, Jean and Malori had taken the opportunity to sneak behind him and were ready to deal the final blow, skateboard and baseball bat in hand.

He immediately reached out to his Pokéballs, but froze in pain when Malori kicked him in the nuts. Hard.

"Fear the nutcracker!" Jean cackled in a way that sounded more evil that Shorty's. The two then closed up on the fearful Shorty with wide grins, who was groaning at the pain to subside.

The last thing he saw before he was knocked out was the wheels of a skateboard and a baseball bat flying straight at his skull. He faintly remembers a cracking sound.

Freed from her captor, Kaire immediately rushed over to Andy and embraced him tightly in her arms, both cried tears of joy and neither wanted to let go.

"Andy… I won't lie to you anymore…" Kaire whispered into his ear. "I'm not your sister…"

"It's alright Kaire, I don't care if we aren't related." Andy smiled through his flowing tears. "I'm just glad you are okay."

"No Andy, I need to tell you this now." Kaire closed her eyes and took a deep breath to collect confidence, exhaled and smiled. "I'm not your sister… I'm your mother."

Andy froze and looked up at her.

* * *

><p>[...What an ingenious twist, Scot.]<p>

(Gee, thanks!)

[...I was being sarcastic.]

(Oh.)

* * *

><p>"I was young and careless…" Kaire started as she wiped her tears. "And my mother – your grandmother, helped me through it… we planned to give you up for adoption, but when the time came… we just couldn't do it."<p>

"Kaire…"

"We wanted to give you a normal life, so we moved to Viridian a-and…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Willow cut in. "Very dramatic and all o-careworn mother and faithful child, but you are better off doing that somewhere else safe. Me, Mallori and Jean are leaving now. You best do the same."

Willow immediately walked past them and took a step out the front door.

"Wait!" Andy called to him holding out his arm.

Willow glanced over his shoulder, shooting him an irritated look. "Eh? What now, brat?"

Andy smiled sincerely. "Thank you."

Willow turned away from him, trying to hide his smirk. "For what?" He continued walking away from the man-

[WAREHOUSE!]

-house and towards the slowly darkening city as nightfall approaches.

Mallori and Jean sighed at their companion's act and followed after him, sending Andy and Karie friendly waves as they rushed to join Willow.

"Hey look! 'Low's blushing! Hee hee!"

"I am most definitely not."

"You can't escape the truth, oh good leader."

_'...Squirrel!'_

* * *

><p>Two days later…<p>

* * *

><p>Willow, Jean and Mallori sat on the couch in their shop, watching a re-run of the news report about the Tauros Gang being 'beaten up' by unknown vigilantes. The sun was setting outside and a pale orange light flowed in through the windows.<p>

"I wonder how Andy is getting on." Mallori suddenly spoke, breaking the silence among the group.

"He's a tough kid." Willow replied as he stifled a yawned. "I'm sure he's fine."

Jean snored contently next to them, drool running down his face and hugged his baseball bat closer to him, mumbling about something. [And of course he's not sucking his thumb.]

It was at that moment a post card slid through the gap beneath the door and slowly drifted to the floor. It was a picture of Andy and Karie on a beach in Unova, both smiling as they posed for the camera.

Unfortunately, the three teenagers were too engrossed in the TV program (or sleeping, in Jean's case) to notice the postcard that laid silently on the floor. A weak gust of wind from beneath the door blew the photo under a small shelf near the doorway, never to be seen again.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>Scot: Next time the group are forced to deal with a trainer who has a murderous Garchomp stalking him. But is there more to it? (...Well obviously otherwise it would just be a generic story like from the Pokémon Anime...)<p>

[And I demand reviews for my stor-! *gets slapped upside the head*]

(Cut the shameless advertisements, mate.)

[Durrr. Also, the co-author is confused with the silly plot made by the buffoon that is Scot. And he wants cookies, too. Alright, let's just cut to the chase, and outta our lawn you go. Shoo! Shoo! *shot*]


	3. Dragon Rising Part 1

**The Right Incentive Chapter 3**

**"Dragon Rising" PT 1/2  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Morning came soon enough in the city of Viridian. Sounds of birds chirping filled the air as the streets began to fill with people. Soon the city was bustling with activity as the sun rose high into the sky.<p>

Rays of sunlight crept through the openings and lit the darkness-bound room with blinding light. Defeated, the darkness crept back to the unlit corners of the room.

A teenage boy with ruffled brown hair sat at the reception desk in his shop – or rather, he was sleeping on it, hardly disturbed by the warm sunlight that shone on his face. He mumbled about something as he slept, drool trickling down his face.

At that moment, Mallori wandered out of her room sleepily with her pyjamas on, yawning and stretching her arms as she walked into the shop's main room. Glancing around the room, she found Willow, her so-called-'boss' – who happened to be someone that frequently reminded them to not slack, was currently in dreamland and shot him a fierce glare. She then noticed that he was muttering about something in his sleep and crept closer towards him to listen.

"No… Kaine… don't kill… stop … stole… cheese…"

Mallori knitted her eyebrows as she pondered. What could he possibly be dreaming about?

"Hot… topless women… heheheh…"

Willow's face turned into a perverted smirk and a red blush tinged his cheeks, small giggles escaping his mouth. Mallori snarled in rage and slammed the desk, making Willow jolt back to reality with a jump.

His eyes fluttered opened weakly as if he were half-asleep and took notice of the angry female in front of him. Mallori shot him an irritated look, until she found out where he was staring intently at. "…Aww she's flat chested…" He mumbled tiredly as his head drooped. "How disappointing…"

A vein bulged on Mallori's head as he gripped her fist tightly. "You son of a-"

A flock of Pidgey that were feeding on the ground took off into the air in shock and a surprised Jean cried exaggeratedly over his spilled cup of morning coffee as a loud scream echoed throughout the city Viridian as yet another typical day began for our hero – err, main characters. Needless to say, we all know which is which.

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

* * *

><p>The trio of misfit protagonists sat around a table at a small corner in their shop – which they had made into both their kitchen and dining room – as they had their breakfast. Jean and Mallori were now dressed in their casual clothes and the now fully awake yet grumpy Willow had an ice pack tied to his forehead, cooking pancakes for him and Rylte at the kitchen stove. Jean poured himself a bowl of cereal and added some raisins and other better-off unmentioned stuff to it to 'spice up' the flavor, while Mallori ripped off the wrapper covering the burger she bought from Joe earlier and dug into it.<p>

* * *

><p>[You don't need to know what meat was in the burger. Just… don't.]<p>

* * *

><p>Finishing the final piece of pastry needed to top his tower of pancakes, Willow served them on a plate with maple syrup and strode towards the table. In the process, a blur of black and blue flew over the pancakes and stole the topmost piece with the most maple syrup on it in a flash, followed by a few childish giggles. Willow didn't care.<p>

With a black eye, he glared at Mallori as he sat on his usual seat and put down the plate roughly on the cheap wooden table – which he had bought at a garage sale for a retail price – to show his disdain. "You didn't have to punch me, you know.

"Your fault for having perverted dreams." Mallori humphed proudly in response as she munched on her burger, trying not to look him in the eye.

"It's because I called you flat-chested, isn't it?" Willow rolled his eyes as he fished for a knife and fork. "You really shouldn't be so sensitive about it. You're probably just a late bloomer, that's all."

With a pulsating vein popping on her forehead, Mallori slammed the table and said the famous two words at him while a flipping him the one finger salute.

She followed it up with indescribable insults as Willow continued on feasting on his pancakes without a care. Soon after the former started to throw random pieces of garbage she can find at him.

That did the trick. He snapped and the two broke into a heated argument. This time Jean really was paying attention at their argument, yes, but he was enjoying the show as he emptied the contents of the bowl into his stomach.

Well…. The argument wasn't shown because we're out of ideas on how the hell show we write a half-enemy half-lover's argument. You may think it would be interesting and humorous to see, but our minds are really empty on how it should be. Or maybe because we're just lazy. You'll never know~!

"Well," the brown-haired adolescence repeated himself. "It's probably because that you have such small breasts is why you seem so angered at this matter."

"Well I am NOT!" She screamed and jabbed the one finger salute at him.

Willow's eyes darted around and landed on his fellow blonde friend. "Jean, tell her why you agree with me."

"Duuude, no. It's like suicide by doing so."

"I'll give you a thousand bucks," Willow shot a look at him.

Jean passively ignored him. "I'd be stupid to take your money. And I know I am not stupid. Not in the least."

* * *

><p>[LIESSSSS.]<p>

* * *

><p>He continued. "You can go buy loads of games with that."<p>

The blond teenager's eye shot up and stood up straight almost immediately. "Mallori, your breasts are so miniscule that it's flatter than a manly man's manly chest. U jelly brah?" Jean squawked, wobbling his limbs to emphasis the point… or whatever the heck he meant.

A Pokeball flying from Mallori hit him straight in the face and knocked him right out.

"QUIT TALKING ABOUT MY BREASTS PERVERTS!" Seething in anger and embarrassment, Mallori slammed the table and screamed in his face, crumbs flying out of her mouth and assaulted the brown-haired teen, who in turn calmly drew a tissue from the tissue box and wiped the crumbs from his face.

* * *

><p>[Okay that was SIRIUSLY unlady-like.]<p>

(…Oh dear god why did you even do that…)

[Oh, well, I'm just doing my job and making them less-sueish. You know. *cheeky grin*]

* * *

><p>"WHAT TYPE OF PROTAGONIST ARE YOU? !"<p>

"I like milk on my cereal!" Jean glanced up from his bowl of cereal, exclaiming.

Willow paused to think about it as another piece of his pancake disappeared from the plate magically. "A good one…?"

Jean chuckled but accidentally chocked on his cereal. "Hack! Hurgh! …Sorry 'Low, I'm with Mallori on this one, you're kinda a terrible protagonist."

Mallori cut in and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Obviously. You're lazy, arrogant, complacent, you complain about everything and you try too hard to look cool in which you ultimately fail in! And don't forget that you're half a Gary-stu!"

* * *

><p>[WHEEEE I LIKE THE LINES I ADDED DURRR.]<p>

(…I will kill you if you don't stop adding unnecessary commentary!)

* * *

><p>Leaving his plate of unfinished pancakes, Willow passively ignored her as he picked up the new TV guide that had arrived in the mail earlier that morning and proceed to flick through the pages. "Hmm… I wonder if there're any good programs on this month…"<p>

"Did you subscribe for a porn channel?" Jean asked with a cheeky yet perverted face. "If yes, then of course there is!"

"You disgust me!" Mallori slapped him upside the head and got an 'Ooof!' out of him, and cried out in exasperation at the other male. "And are you even listening to me you dumbass! ?"

"Huh? Wha?" Willow glanced at her momentarily, and went back to reading the paper. "Yeah, yeah, a breast job is a good idea-"

* * *

><p>The citizens of Viridian City were the peaceful sort of people, stuck in a routine of quiet solace. So naturally they were pleasantly surprised when a person came shooting out of a window positioned at the second floor, screaming at the top of his voice as he came crashing into the middle of the street.<p>

Seemingly without injuries even though he just fell from a building, Willow sat up and rubbed his head. "Tch, girls are too sensitive…"

His gaze soon fell on the wall of his shop that happened to have a lovely hole that had a shape, which distinctly resembles him. He winced.

"Damn. That'll cost thousands to fix… and Joe's gonna kill me for that…"

He was suddenly aware that there was a person was standing over him with hands on hips, shooting him a condescending glare that can defeat Goku simply like that… or something like that, yeah. A person that he immediately recognized.

* * *

><p>[Descriptions are HAAAAAAARRRRRDDDDD-en.]<p>

(METAPOD USE HAAAAARRRRRDDDDDEN.)

[OH HECK YESSSSSSSS.]

{And so both the author were mauled on the head with all kinds of weapons available by multiple fun-sized narrators who happen to be annoyed at their behaviour. Fun.}

* * *

><p>"Willow, <em>please,<em>don't cause so much disruption in my city. I like it calm and peaceful." The young Gym Leader spat coldly, narrowing his eyes into a hostile glare. "If you don't… I may have to run you out of town. I believe you also understand that it is certain that I won't make it a pleasant experience."

"Green." Willow chuckled as he stood up and dusted his short-sleeved red t-shirt, which he commonly wore under his trademark black jacket. He shot Green a confident grin. "And I can assure you… running me out of town wouldn't be a pleasant experience for you either."

The two stared each other down in silence for a few moments before Green turned away with a smirk. "Just try to keep that filthy nose of yours out of trouble. Remember, I can only vouch for you so much." Green continued as he strolled towards his gym, his worn training poncho billowing dramatically in the wind as passersby looked at him in awe and fangirls squealed at their favorite Gym Leader.

Willow narrowed his eyebrows. He glanced at Green who was slowly moving out of his range of sight and rubbed his chin, hinting that he was in deep thought. "Hmm… maybe I should get myself a cape…" He muttered to himself and imagined what it would be like for him to wear one, before deciding against it. "Nah. Capes are overrated…"

Willow glanced back at his shop and winced at how far Mallori had hit him and how much damage his rented shop and his wallet would suffer. He sighed at the thought of the bills.

He didn't notice the blue and black bipedal coyote – or whatever you want to call it – who calmly strode up to him until he pulled lightly at his pants as he wore a playful smirk on his face.

_'Mallori is angry with you.'_ Rylte announced innocently. _'I bet it's because I broke her perfume bottles… now she smells like a tuna on a warm winter's day…'_

"RYYYLLLTTTEEE!" A very loud scream echoed throughout the city, prompting Willow to cover his ears.

"Nice job Rylte, now we're both deader than ever." Willow spat sarcastically as he sighed and rolled his eyes.

'_Thankees!'_ He chirped happily in response. Willow facepalmed, albeit lightly.

"Well then… might as well go for a stroll around town to get this off my mind for a moment, I guess." He walked aimlessly and gestured lamely to his companion to follow. "Come on Rylte, I'll treat you to some ice-cream… just remember to not do this kinda stuff next time…"

_"Aye aye sir!"_ The little Riolu saluted cheerfully, and chased after his trainer.

Approximately half an hour later, Willow and Rylte were walking down the busy street with ice-creams in hand. Willow glanced around the busy street and his tongue was licking his caramel ice-cream almost automatically, while his Riolu hopped circles around his trainer happily as he licked his quadraple-scoop ice-cream in which he balanced on his finger. How the ice-cream won't fall is simply a mystery. Or maybe it's the authors' way of messing with the readers.

"Finally, some peace and quiet…" The teenager breathed in a lungful of fresh air and felt his muscles relaxing. "This is the life."

But unfortunately for Willow, it was one of those days when some random guy comes falling down from the sky, screaming at the top of his lungs. He crashed onto the ground headfirst as several shrieks of horror erupted from the crowd that backed away from the figure, fearing the worse. But the person was unscathed. You know, since it's for comedy and I don't wanna do some kind of CSI scene. And then again this is rated T, not M.

"Oh. A Jean-wannabe."

Willow calmly strode towards the humanoid-shaped pit on the ground that had been recently made and glanced at the boy at the bottom of the pit. He kneeled down beside and poked at him a few times.

"Well, at least he's still alive."

Slowly, the teenager's eyes blinked open and he stood up dizzily, teetered around a bit, until he finally regained his senses. His somewhat lagging brain took a few seconds to collect and register his thoughts.

Willow looked the person with observing eyes. He had dark skin and looked a bit scrawny with little muscle. Straightened shoulder length ash black hair covered his head and his neon green eyes hinted of his lack of experience as a trainer. He wore a white sleeveless V-neck shirt with a green and gold Pokeball design sewn on it, a pair of black jeans laced the lower part of his body and an equally black belt with a star buckle kept it in place. A pair of slightly road worn green-black sneakers acted as his feet protection.

The teenager was still scratching his head in confusion when suddenly his eyebrows perked up and realized the situation he was in. He immediately cried out to everyone, panicking.

"QUICK! EVERYONE RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"Eh?" Willow raised an eyebrow at the panicking figure and took another lick at his ice-cream. "From what?"

"T-T-The… g-g-"

"Goose? Goblin? Gay fish?" He looked at the teenager, confusion stirring in his mind. "Gary Mother*bleep*ing Oak?"

A low growl resonated from up above a column of buildings, creating more confusion amongst the stirring crowd.

"_My napkin senses are tingling!_"

Nonetheless, Willow didn't care and continued to bombard the teenagers with questions that were either related or not. But he kept stuttering and he couldn't seem to get an answer out of him.

Before anyone even knew it, a black silhouette suddenly landed in the middle on the street with a loud crash. Dust billowed from the impact of the crash and covered the silhouette from sight. Everyone except the you-know-who two were still arguing and questioning in their spots.

A few bolder ones moved closer towards the site of the crash to take a clearer look as the dust began to clear out.

A curious elderly professor stepped out of the crowd and towards the site to investigate the source of the crash, passively ignoring the shouts from a concerned policewoman to stay back as it could be dangerous. Adjusting his glasses, he went closer than he should be, arching his head forward for a better look.

"Hmm… what may this be?" He thought to himself out loud. "Perhaps a meteorite from outer space? Intriguing."

He was more than surprised when his face was met with a dark-blue scaly reptilian face with piercing yellow eyes. The figure gave a low growl and the professor felt his heart skip a beat, his hair standing on ends. Soon he old professor had turn tailed and was running away as fast as he could, while shouting something about an alien as he tried to keep his hat on desperately. The crowd, save for the two, quickly dispatched into nothing as people screamed and ran for their life as the beast emerged from the crater it had made, giving out an intimidating loud roar.

Somehow, Willow and the anonymous teenager – who obviously isn't a main character, were unaware of the situation. Until the teenager finally caught sight of the approaching beast and cried out, pointing.

"T-T-That's it!"

Willow tilted his head sideways and soon caught sight of the large blue and red dragon closing in on them, its claws raised to strike. "Oh... that."

He looked at Willow in awe. "D-Don't you find it the least bit scary?"

"Obviously not. I am the heroic and fabulous protagonist fated, a.k.a. scripted to arrive here and save the day, after all." Willow smirked with pride. He reached towards his belt to send out his teammates to fight the raging beast, but found nothing attached on it.

"Oh… I left my other Pokemon at the shop." He groaned at his mistake, then regained himself and gestured to his coyote companion as he drew his wooden sword and prepared himself for combat. "Rylte! You're up!"

Rylte appeared from behind and came charging at the rampaging dragon, causing it to slash at him with the two large claw-like extensions that came from the tips of its wings. The teenager closed his eyes in horror, afraid of the worst to come.

But he was wrong. Because, you know, Willow's the protagonist.

Taking advantage of the size difference, Rylte easily dodged both swipes with his nimble movements and launched an aura sphere right into the dragon's face, causing it to stumble back with a groan, grumbling something that would sound like cursing in Poke-speak.

"Watch out!" The teenager cried out worriedly. "That Garchomp is real tough! It could tear you apart!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Willow snorted, waving him off with his free hand. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to pummel this thing to blow off some steam. Waaaaay more effective than a stress toy, mate."

"Wha…?" The teenager started, but was cut off when Willow shot past him, wooden sword raised to strike.

Unfortunately, the Garchomp noticed its new attacker and lashed out at Willow with its claws, ready to dish out some damage. The teenager cried out in both horror and amazement when he witnessed Willow parrying the Garchomp's strikes skilfully with merely his wooden sword.

With quick reflexes, Willow sidestepped and caused the Garchomp to stumble forwards carelessly, flailing to regain its balance. Willow used this opening to slam his weapon down onto the land-shark's head, who toppled over and received a face full of dirt.

With the Garchomp dazed, Willow slid back to the teenager. "Okay."

"_'Okay'_ what?" The teenager cried out incredulously. "Do something!"

Willow immediately turned around and started running away.

"WHAT! ?" The dark skinned male cried in shock and started following him. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE HELPING ME? !"

Willow glanced over his shoulder at him. "Eh? You expect me to take down a Garchomp single-handedly? I'm only human!"

"But you looked like you were winning!"

"I like to finish on a winning streak." Willow shrugged and continued to run.

* * *

><p>Back at the scene, Rylte glanced around, searching for his beloved ice cream cone. His body tensed in horror when he found it lying in a puddle of mud and completely crushed by the retreating footsteps of the horrified civilians.<p>

A deathly silence filled the area, and darkness flooded the area, save a spotlight focused on Rylte and the fallen ice bream cone as the sad sound of a violin playing echoed in the background. Rylte sank to his knees in horror, eyes on the verge of tears. Thunder roared in the background as a fierce rain pelted down on the dramatic scene.

'_Why...?_' Rylte muttered. '_We were supposed to be together forever..._'

What remaining light there was faded away as the scene grew distant.

* * *

><p>Willow spotted and alleyway and entered it, the teenager following close behind. The two abruptly halted when they realized that they had made the wrong turn.<p>

It was a dead end.

"IT'S A DEAD END!" The teenager screamed.

"_You sure are a keen observer of the obvious, kupo."_ Rylte appeared from nowhere, nodding sagely as he spoke.

"Hey, you know what?" Willow yelled to the sky. "I'm tried of you calling this guy "The Teenager" What's his bloody name? !"

"Name's Avery." The teenager panted a reply.

Willow rolled his eyes. "Avery the average, being chased by a Garchomp. How fascinating."

"Who are you calling average? ! Doesn't being chased by a blood thirsty creature make me original? !"

Suddenly the Garchomp slid in front of the alleyway entrance and noticed the presence of the two. It gave a low growl as it pressed forwards towards its two targets, covering their only escape route.

"Argh! It's cornered us!" Avery cried out in horror. "We're doomed!"

"Incorrect, mate." Willow replied calmly. "I tricked it into cornering us. Obviously."

Avery beamed with hope. "So you planned this all along? Great, now what do we do?"

Willow's smirk dropped and he scratched his head. "Erm… I'm still working on that…"

"You don't have a plan at all!" Avery shrieked in realization. "You were just trying to cover up your mistake!"

Willow opened his mouth to retort, but paused as he realized he had no comeback and shut it again. Meanwhile the Garchomp slowly closed in on its prey, its bright yellow reptilian eyes narrowing into slits.

Suddenly Willow stuck a hand into his shirt and arranged his hand underneath to make it appear like he was holding something.

"I have a gun." He stated coldly.

Avery was stunned into bewilderment by Willow's absurd tactic; surely the Garchomp wouldn't fall for that? "GUN? NOBODY WOULD BE THAT STUPID!"

He was shortly proved right when the Garchomp continued advancing towards them.

"Oh uh…" Willow rubbed the back of his head. "I… need to be at an orphanage… in, uh, twenty minutes. So I can, um, help take the little kids out to a camping trip…? Err… help keep our guest here busy!"

Avery glared at him; he was trying to escape without him. "What type of person are you? ! Trying to save yourself and leave me to die?"

The Garchomp continued to advance.

* * *

><p>[HOW BIG IS THIS ALLEYWAY? !]<p>

* * *

><p>"Err… I have a gun…?" Willow said again, even less convincingly this time.<p>

Avery sat his face in his palm and groaned. "Out of all the people to die with why did it have to be you?"

"We aren't going to die…" Willow explained confidently. "The author is going to give us a way to escape… just wait for it... wait for it... and… just a little bit…"

The Garchomp stopped right in front of the teenagers (And a Riolu!), baring its fangs at the two (three!).

"Just a little bit more… and…"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh-!"

* * *

><p>"-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh-!"<p>

"Stop screaming already!" Willow snapped.

Avery blinked and realizes he was on a couch in an unfamiliar building, facing three people. He recognized the middle one as the weirdo from earlier.

"Well… as I was saying, my name is Willow." The brown-haired teenager in the middle introduced himself. "These two less important people are my employees."

"Hey!" The girl beside him yelled and pulled at his nearest ear she can reach, which she twisted and pinched at with her long fingernails. "You need us! If we weren't here then nobody could comment on your numerous faults and failings, *bleep*hole!"

"Ow ow ow ow- I do it deliberately for humour Mallori!" Willow defended himself and tried to break free of her grasp. "Everything is staged! I tell you!"

That final piece of pity in Mallori persuaded her to release the hold on his ear, casing Willow to reel back and lick his wounds… or something like that, yeah. It's the meaning – which most of the time hardly anybody gets – that counts. "Oh? That time you fell down the stairs and landed in poop, was _that_ staged?"

"Well, no… bu-"

"Oh, oh, I got one!" The blonde guy next to him exclaimed with a finger pointing above. "And the time at the beach when you walked into the same changing room as Ma-"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!" Willow and Mallori screamed both simultaneously punching him; both of their faces had gone a bright shade of crimson.

* * *

><p>[That… *puts on shades* is staged by Scot.]<p>

(*smiles cooly* Aww yeah.)

*drummer does a beat*

* * *

><p>Remembering Avery's presence, the three quickly composed themselves.<p>

"So… Avery." Mallori lay back on the couch and spoke to him with a warm smile, gesturing for him to explain. "Can you tell us why was that Garchomp after you?"

"Umm…" Avery found himself unable to speak to her. She was quite… _pretty_. Heat rose to his cheeks as he staggered to continue. "U-umm you see… A while back in Sunyshore City, where I come from, this Garchomp suddenly started attacking me out of the blue."

"So, you have no idea at all why it's after you?" Willow questioned in a business-like way, narrowing his eyebrows.

Jean popped a cookie into his mouth. Business-likely.

"None at all." Avery reaffirmed with a shrug. "It's kinda strange, but I found this egg on the exact same day…" Reaching into his bag, he ruffled it and threw out some random objects. Soon he found himself pulling out a large container forcefully that came out with a light 'pop', inside of which was an equally large blue and red egg.

Rylte popped two cookies into his mouth. Business-likely.

"I don't know if that will have anything to do with it though…" Avery glanced up at the trio, who were all emitting a dark aura… well Willow and Mallori were. The third guy, Jean, didn't seem to be paying any attention at all. Still eating his cookies, ya know. Quite tasty, those treats are. Yum…

The next thing Avery knew, he was lying facedown on the ground, trying to protect himself from Willow and Mallori's powerful punches and kicks, and soon with random objects that Jean had kindly passed them to add the pain.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHY IT'S AFTER YOU!" She shrieked as she batted him in the head with her trusty frying pan repeatedly. "YOU CLEARLY STOLE ITS EGG!"

* * *

><p>[Yesss sir, the one that is capable of reducing any and every foodstuff into a heap of black soot. That's why it is used for other things more frequently than it is used to cook a hearty meal made with the blood, sweat, and sadistic love of a madwoman. For instance, this.]<p>

* * *

><p>"I knew something was wrong!" Willow snapped at him angrily and assaulted him with the hilt of his wooden sword. "When that thing tried to kill me earlier I noticed a strange look in its eye! It was EXTREMELY PISSED OFF and for good reason!"<p>

"Guys! Ow... Please!" Avery rasped as Mallori kicked him in the stomach.

Willow and Mallori abruptly stopped their fierce attack on the cowering teen and sat back down, whistling like nothing had happened.

"Well, I guess we had better give that egg back... somehow." Mallori though out loud. "Hopefully keeping our limbs intact as well."

Avery nodded with a smile – he liked that idea. "Yeah guys! Good luck with that, I'll just leave the egg here and-"

Before he even knew it, Mallori had rose from her seat and threw a fist in his face. "YOU ARE COMING TOO!"

Avery groaned as he rubbed his face to sooth the pain. "Do I really have too?"

A bat hit him from behind and he stumbled onto the ground.

"Oww! That was uncalled for!"

"Ahahaha!" Jean cheered with a baseball bat in hand. "I got 'em! I got 'em! The hit that sealed his defeat!"

"I would say that was real late, but your timing's kinda right, too."

Suddenly a bright glow erupted from Avery's bag. When the glow settled/faded, the bag started to thrash about violently before being torn open, a small creature of light blue and red emerging from the shredded remains.

"GIBLE!" The little creature roared – or squeaked, showing off its many razor sharp teeth. It settled down and looked around in curiosity.

"Well, I guess that plan's out..." Jean announced blandly. "So... who wants to feed the baby?"

Immediately Jean noticed that everyone had backed off and was staring at him with acknowledging eyes.

"Well isn't that just dandy..."

"Err I think you're missing the big issue here..." Willow gulped. "The Garchomp is looking for an egg, not a Gible..."

Mallori's eyes widened with realisation. "Which means..."

"**We're screwed!**"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	4. Dragon Rising Part 2

**Scot**: Sadly I was unable to contact my co-author about this chapter, and I didn't want to delay posting it any longer. So without Unknownguy's epic comical skills I have been forced to stick with my own crappy humor and rushed writing. This chapter may be edited later on so without further ado here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon Rising 22**

* * *

><p>As the sun slid behind the horizon and darkness fell over Viridian, a monstrous figure perched itself on a sturdy oak tree its dark-blue scaly reptilian face narrowed its sharp yellow pupils on a single structure. The scent of its prey was strong there.<p>

The mother Garchomp let out a mournful roar it wouldn't be long before the other arrived. But that didn't matter to the Mother at this moment; its only concern for the moment was her child. The Garchomp folded her long arms around her body in preparation to strike at any moment, but for now she would observe…

* * *

><p>Willow let out a weary sigh, why did bad things always happen to him. He violently smacked the vending machine that had stolen his money and was teasing him by dangling his selection mockingly (at least as mockingly as an inanimate object can get at least).<p>

"Dammit Joe." He cursed out loud. "Why can't you buy some better garbage than this?"

"I would if you actually paid your rent." Joe hissed back at him, before turning back to her customers.

Karie, who had been employed at the bar following her trip to Unova, was also behind the counter serving drinks to many enthralled men whom had come simply to see her. Joe glanced at the young woman and smiled to herself, she was good for business, Joe made a mental note to increase her salary.

"Oi, Karie." Willow called to her without turning away from the vending machine and attempted to stick his arm up into the machine to grab the dangling chocolate bar. "How's your brat doing?"

"Andy is fine." Kaire huffed glaring at him. "And I would appreciate it if you stopped referring to him as a brat."

"Yeah, yeah…" Willow disregarded her as he tried and failed once again to retrieve his chocolate.

"Andy really admires you, you know." Karie smiled weakly. "It wouldn't hurt you to treat him a bit nicer."

"People around me tend to get themselves hurt quite frequently, idiots that they are. Andy wouldn't be safe." Willow grumbled as he struggled to withdraw his arm from the machine.

Karie raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me you protect people by being hostile to them?"

"Not quite how I would have phrased it, but yes." Willow forcefully yanked his arm from the machine and gave it a frustrated kick. "It doesn't matter how many insults I fling at them, they just keep flocking to me… psychobitch and clueless idiot included."

Karie smiled warmly at him, although Willow deliberately ignored it. "People like you because, even though you detest them, you are incapable of turning away someone in need of help."

"I just turned someone away half an hour ago." Willow spat angrily as he gave the machine another vicious shake. "I left him upstairs for Mallori and Jean to deal with him."

Karie chuckled and continued serving some of the customers. "Aren't you helping him indirectly that way?"

"No, I'm just dumping all the work on my employees, employers do that all the time." Willow gave her a lazy wave. "Joe's doing it to you right now."

Joe slammed her hands down on the counter. "That's her job you lazy scum! You should try getting one! I need somebody to clean my toilets!"

"Request accepted." Willow droned. "I'll get Jean right on that…"

"KARIE!" Andy burst into the café, his school uniform covered in mud, screaming. "I saw a monster!"

"Andy!" Karie cried and rushed over to console him. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Andy shook his head. "I-it was up in the trees… just glaring at me… I thought it was going to eat me…"

"I doubt it." Willow called over to him. "There's no meat to ya, it would probably go after the fat and ugly ones… like Karie."

Karie promptly smashed him over the head with her serving tray. Despite this she still had a bright smile on her face and spoke rather sweetly, despite her aggressive actions. "What did you say about me, Low-san?"

Willow sat up and rubbed his head, slightly irked by her nickname for him (He really despised Japanese honorisms). The chocolate bar in the vending machine finally fell from its position and into the collecting area. "OH HECK YES!" He cried and greedily grabbed the chocolate treat. "Anyways, I wouldn't be too worried about that dragon, it's after my client."

Andy immediately calmed down and sighed in relief.

"Isn't your client upstairs?" Karie smiled sweetly to him despite the fact her hands where trembling with rage.

Willow frowned. "I forgot about that."

Andy turned back to panic mode and grabbed his mother's leg. "B-but we're safe as long as you are here r-right?"

"Probably…" Willow muttered swaying slightly as he stood up. "But I'm not in a particularly good state of mind for fighting right now."

Andy's eyes widened in horror as he noticed the slightly glazed look in Willow's eyes. "You're drunk!"

"No, I'm not." Willow argued pointing a finger at him.

"Yes you are!" Andy screamed, "You're pointing at a table!"

"But Andy, don't you see? Your character is almost identical to that of a table." Willow explained, rather fluently to everyone's surprise.

"How is my personality similar to that of a table? !" Andy wailed. "You're just making stuff up again aren't you?"

"Well you see Andy." Willow started, although he was still gesturing to the table, much to everyone's amusement. "Tables have four limbs, much like humans, the table's purpose is to support people, it brings people together as folk can gather around it and have fun. A table itself doesn't have many uses, but it exists to allow others to meet and enjoy themselves. You can play monopoly on a table, similarly to how you can play it on your back."

"So are you're telling me I exist to bring people together?" Andy blinked in confusion.

"No," Willow snapped, again pointing at the table. "Didn't you listen to me, you exist to play monopoly."

Karie swiftly smashed him over the head again, and started to drag the barely conscious protagonist outside.

However the moment the blow landed it triggered a thought across Willow's mind. "Wait a second…"

Karie frowned and stopped dragging him, shooting him a irritated glance. "What is it now?"

"Protect people… by being hostile…" Willow scrunched up his forehead. "I think we've been looking at this the wrong way…"

Joe sighed. "Are you suggesting that the Dragon is protecting the idiot? I thought you said it attacked you."

Willow shook his head and leaned against the café wall to stabilise himself. "That's right, attacked "me" not Avery…" Willow's eyes lit up. "It's been chasing him around multiple regions scaring people so much that they won't help him… yet it never actually tried to get its egg back from him…"

Karie took a sharp intake of breath. "It's protecting him… by being hostile? B-but it attacked you!"

"It attacked me because I was an unexpected factor…" Willow theorised. "Avery has never received any form of outside help, he's been rejected and isolated out of fear… it may be because I actually helped him, that it attacked me… it never intended to do any harm to Avery in the first place."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Andy cried out, clearly confused by the complexity of the situation.

"Yes it does." Willow glared at the table he thought was Andy, causing a stream of exasperated sighs. "But that just raises a bigger question…"

"What is that Garchomp protecting him from?" Joe finished grimly.

Willow stumbled forwards, slightly dizzy from the alcohol, "I'd better go warn them…"

"Willow." Joe stopped him. "The noise upstairs quietened an hour ago, I think they're already gone."

A brief moment of panic made its way to the surface of Willow's usually emotionless expression. "Why do bad things always happen when I'm drunk?"

* * *

><p>Avery was standing in the middle of town, struggling to hold the young Gible in his arms as it flailed wildly to free itself.<p>

In a nearby bush Mallori and Jean lay in wait, ready to rush to his aid when the Garchomp came to attack.

Behind them Green stared up at the night sky patiently, they had decided to enlist his help in this matter as a replacement for their ever so "_lovable_" protagonist. "It's getting late, we should probably wait until morning before we do this." He spoke, body tensed in a state of totally awareness.

"It might attack us in our sleep." Mallori replied, glancing over her shoulder at him. "We have to catch it on our terms."

Green frowned. "And why isn't your so called employer here?"

Mallori sighed. "He told us do take care of it because Avery didn't have enough money."

Green smirked. "And he calls me an asshole."

"Yes, quite frequently too." Jean added, causing Green's eye to twitch in frustration.

"Does he say anything else about me?" He asked calmly, although he looked like he was about to explode into a fit of uncontrollable rage.

Despite Mallori's desperate hand signals not to, Jean happily obliged, telling Green of all Willow's personal thoughts on the young gym leader. Needless to say, Green looked like he wanted to kill something (particularly someone).

His thought ended there. A warm blast of air tickled his neck causing his hair to stand on end. A foul odour invaded his nostrils and Green's eyes dilated in shock.

'_Its behind me.'_

Green's mind went into overdrive running over ever scenario, if he were to turn around and attack he would be killed for sure, his only hope was that one of Willow's lackeys wasn't as incompetent as him.

He was in luck, as Mallori leapt at the figure behind him letting out a fierce battle cry while waving her skateboard as a weapon. Green pivoted around just as Mallori's strike connected with the Garchomp's face and to his surprise the ten foot tall dragon went flying backwards. Even Sapphire, one of his fellow Dexholders, wasn't that strong.

The Dragon quickly recovered from Mallori's strike and before she could even touch the ground was poised to impale her with its claws. Green, by this time, was ready, and sent out his Charizard to fend off the large dragon and give his comrade some breathing space.

The two dragons crashed into each other with enormous power, after a brief clash Green's Charizard with its superior training easily over powered the Sinnohian dragon and threw it back.

Avery and Jean regrouped and sent out a couple of their Pokemon to help battle but Green stopped them.

"I haven't had a good battle in a while," He told them. "Don't interfere."

* * *

><p>Willow frantically ran through Viridian, it felt like he was flying.<p>

'_Strange.'_ He thought to himself, _'Last time I ran like this I was tired out in no time, it seems easier than before. But why isn't my left arm moving?'_

After a brief moment of reality, Willow realised he was lying on his side whilst still making running movements rendering his whole 'heroic run' scene pointless.

Willow sat up and sighed. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes in the vain hope that it would sober him up. It was just as well his eyes where closed, since a massive shadow flew over him, its bright yellow reptilian eyes showing its lust for blood.

* * *

><p>"Flamethrower." Green spat as his Charizard sprayed its opponent with a burst of fire. The Garchomp shrieked as the powerful flames covered its body.<p>

"Enough." Green commanded and his Charizard obeyed cutting off its attack and allowing the injured dragon to collapse to the ground.

Green, Mallori, Jean and Avery slowly wandered over to the fallen dragon. The young Gible in Avery's arms eyeing the dragon with interest.

Avery gulped and walked forwards, placing the young dragon before its mother. "Umm… here's your baby back… err… sorry for the trouble."

The Garchomp stared at the Gible with wide eyes and with laboured movements crawled towards it. It extended an arm reaching out for its child.

"I can't believe I separated them for so long…" Avery mumbled. "I can't believe I was so blind."

Jean raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't blindness it was stupidity."

"You were supposed to say 'hey, at least things are better now' or something to cheer me up!" Avery snapped at him. "What's wrong with you people? !"

"Cereal." Jean replied in a sagely way, stroking a non-existent beard.

* * *

><p>Willow stumbled through town and patches of red caught his eye, it was a man in a strange costume. Willow blinked and stared at him a few moments.<p>

And stared…

And stared…

And stared until the man covered in red awkwardly turned around and walked away.

Willow stared after him for a few moments before his brain began to function again.

'_O-Oi, wh-what's this? I-Is that guy a painter or something? Heh, yeah, that's what it is; red paint. It's definitely not _**blood**_ or anything. I definitely didn't see a serial killer.'_

Unfortunately, the painter that was pictured in his head wasn't using paint.

_M-M-Maybe he's a-a butcher! Yeah! The blood from the meat got on him and he couldn't wash it out!_

Unfortunately, the butcher that was pictured in his head wasn't butchering animals.

"GYAH! I'm too young to be butchered by a painter! Painted by a butcher! I'M TOO GOOD-LOOKING TO DIE! I'M THE PROTAGONIST!"

Moving away from Willow's deteriorating frame of mind…

* * *

><p>Avery sat on a fallen tree and watched guiltily as the Garchomp nuzzled its child. Mallori silently sat down next to him and shot him a warm smile. "Hey listen, you shouldn't go about regretting the past. Enjoy the present."<p>

"How can I?" Avery replied lowering his head into a droop. "I always blamed the Garchomp as the source of my problems and even other people. I felt… so secluded… and alone. Even my own family abandoned me." Avery hugged his knees. "I've caused so much trouble for so many people, I can't just forget that."

Mallori sighed and flexed one of her arms. "You might find it hard to believe, but I understand exactly how you feel. For a long time I was isolated by everyone I met. They were scared of what I could do." Her hand tightened into a fist. "I also blamed others for my isolation, they didn't try to understand my problem, they just pushed me away."

Avery watched as her face took on a reflective look and she continued. "I tried to show them I could do good things…" She lowered her head. "But that only made things worse…" She played with her hands and sighed. "People are… are cruel sometimes… if you can do something that no one else can they get jealous and discriminate against you." She turned to face him again; Avery noticed there was a terrible sadness in her eyes. "You don't understand why they scorn you so… and you can't help but feel that **you** are the root of the problem, nothing you will ever do will appease them, nothing you say shall stop their cold glares. And you know, deep down that their is nothing you can do to stop it."

Avery frowned. She understood how he felt perfectly, it never occurred to him that Mallori, one of the kindest souls he had ever met (when she isn't beating someone), had suffered in her community. "So how do get rid of this feeling?" Avery grasped his chest. "This terrible sinking feeling, I mean."

Mallori smiled warmly at him, the sadness in her eyes gone. "A friend of mine once said, _'If you have time to think of how terrible your life is, then why not use that time instead to live life beautifully?'_"

Avery paused, "Did… Willow say that?" Avery thought back to the ignorant and lazy person who dumped his problems on his friends to get drunk. "He doesn't seem like the sort to think like that."

"Willow is different." Mallori chuckled. "Sure, he acts like a complete moron, talks big about himself and seems completely hopeless. But he can see the good in people's hearts and he always comes through for you… at the last minute."

"Sounds like you trust him." Avery smiled weakly. "I wish I had a person like that I could trust."

"Life has its ways of screwing with you." Mallori laughed giving him a powerful pat on the back that knocked the air from his lungs. "You just have to take the crap it throws at you bit by bit."

Avery smiled to himself and stood up. "Alright! No more moping around! I'm free and don't have to keep looking over my shoulder anymore! I should be celebrating!"

Jean rushed over with a can of whipped cream. "Whipped cream partay! !"

Mallori noticed Green was staring up at the night sky with a wary glare. "Something wrong Green?"

Green shuddered violently just as Mallori herself felt a terrible chill run down her spine.

"Something is coming…" He trembled. "And it's powerful… very powerful…"

Avery and Jean had stopped messing around, aware that something was very wrong.

The hairs on Mallori's neck stood up on end. Her heightened senses screaming to flee, to hide, to scream in absolute terror. "Do you feel that intense pressure all of a sudden? It feels like I'm being crushed…"

Jean hugged his body. "Why do I suddenly feel constipated?"

Avery was trembling. "I've felt like this before… every time that Garchomp attacked me I felt just like this…"

A terrible silence gripped them; overwhelmed by the sudden atmosphere of terror as they shook violently and searched desperately for the source of such dread. A true monster stalked slowly towards them, its enormous body shrouded by darkness. The foul scent of death assaulted their nostrils getting stronger and stronger as it drew near. Its bright yellow eyes, that could paralyze even bravest in fear with such killing intent, cut through the darkness observing them as it licked its lips. It opened its mouth slightly as if it were tasting the fear-filled air itself, the stench of blood escaped its lips as it did so, before it closed it again, satisfied. An array of brutal scars marked its body and a number of sharpened spikes protruded from its intimidating frame, each spike covered with a pelt of a creature it has slain, some spikes even had rotting corpses dangling from them.

The Mother Garchomp weakly hissed and took a defensive position around its horror-stricken child, despite this defiant act even the mother looked terrified of the horror that stood before them.

"W-what is that _thing_…?" Avery managed to let the words leave his mouth.

Even the stout Green seemed disturbed by such a creature. The way he said his words made them realize just how dangerous the creature before them was.

"I-it's a Prime…" He muttered and retreated back a step. "I heard about them in legends… I never thought they truly existed… A Garchomp Prime." Green shook his head in denial. "Dragon Pokemon live for a very long time… but most die out after a century or two, but some…" Green almost stuttered but caught himself. "…Some live for millennia, hunting and killing only the strongest until it is the only one left. They are creatures so powerful that they are as strong as deities themselves."

Avery gulped audibly. "W-why is it here?"

Green shook his head and slowly reached for his belt. "I don't know… but I'm telling you now, that this creature fights to kill."

The Garchomp Prime eyed the four humans greedily before swinging a mutilated corpse from one of its spikes into its waiting mouth and with a sickening crunch, crushed it in its jaws. Bones and all. It swallowed the remains whole and tilted its head to the side with what seemed to be a mocking smile.

And just when things seemed bad, it got worse.

"Oi, ugly." A slurred voice spoke. Willow staggered up next to Green with a confident smirk. He seemed to be oblivious to the danger of the situation and was without a doubt heavily intoxicated.

"Don't you know you'll get a stitch if you eat before a fight?"


End file.
